Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced
Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced was the second game to feature Crash Bandicoot on the Gameboy Advance. Storyline Uka Uka calls upon the assistance of Dr N.Tropy. He in turn recommends the services of N.Trance. Using a teleporter, he plans to transport Crash, Crunch, and Coco to a star base somewhere in space. However Aku Aku prevents the teleportation from completing, and Crash is saved. However, the evil side is left with Fake Crash: a result of the incomplete transformation. Coco and Crunch are hypnotized and turned against Crash. Crash now has to save his friends and defeat N.Trance. the intro can be seen here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FR2JXzfcPbM Additions *Similar to Crash's jetboard in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, and to Coco's jetsurfer in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash rides on wakeboards (revealed in Lagoony Tunes when Aku Aku speaks) *Instead of the usual Warp Room level selection, this game includes a map of various platforms in space. On the platforms are buttons which act as gateways to various levels. *Coco flies in space while avoiding a falling fireball. A meter is shown to show how close the fireball is. There is also a health meter to show Coco's remaining health percentage. Naughty Dog References As seen in the previous game, this entry in the series goes on giving the GBA most of the features and environments seen in the Naughty Dog trilogy. First of all, instead of using a Warp Room, "N-Tranced" makes use of a "Warp Zone" structured like a map, in which every single portal is entered using the same animation seen in Crash 3 - except the lack of any sight of the level outside it. Then, the only element hailing from Crash 2 is the usage of the jungle levels' BGM in the atlasphere stages as well as in the very first stage, "Island Intro", which concept was already seen in Crash 2 - though it was called just "Intro" and, instead of its heir, wasn't replayable. Also, the Egyptian Tomb (like Tomb Time) and Arabia stages (like Hang'em High) are taken directly from Warped, as well as their own BGMs, while the Volcano Island ambiance hails from a non-NG game (despite its BGM being from a Prehistoric level like Bone Yard. The water levels offer the same tropical sea setting seen in Warped levels such as Makin' Waves, but here Crash does some water-skiing while being tied to an off-screen motorboat and chased by a shark; therefore, these stages act as the "escape" ones. The motorboat may be driven by Coco, but since two water stages out of three are part of the storyline in which Coco is still under hypnosis, this hypothesis is to be scrapped. In a McDonalds game machine based on these levels, Cortex is driving the boat in what is a shocking development. The flying levels of the prequel, mixing the jetpack itself with fights against blimps, are now substituted by another kind of escapes, in which Coco, wearing an astronaut suit and tied up to a hovering "space life belt" of sorts, has to manage to escape a giant - and unseen since being offscreen too - fireball (despite the first stage in this series being called "Run from the Sun") while fighting between meteorites as well as "Lab Astronauts". The "atlasphere" concept, instead, hails from the same non-NG game said above. N.Trance himself (or even the eponymous game) may be considered as a nice way to allow Fake Crash's, Crunch's and N. Tropy's handheld debuts, as well as Coco's debut as a boss in the whole series. The pause menu reprises the one from the prequel in terms of structure, but is totally different in terms of appearance. The "C" symbol now features Coco's face in order to match the one seen in Warped, as well as Crunch's face. Now Crash's face is on the bottom of the emblem while Coco's stands on its top. The pause menu is now almost completely golden. The Bonus Platforms now lead Crash to the bonus round by floating instead of just teleporting him there. Another correction is made whenever Crash dies by falling into a chasm: in the prequel he would just become an angel/ghost, while now (reflecting the second and third games in the series) he throws up his shoes. Colored gems are still featured, but in an entirely different way. In each Egyptian level a red "Gem shard" (1/4 of an usual colored gem) is hidden; likewise, the Volcano stages hide blue gem shards as well as green gem shards are hidden within Arabian levels. If all of the 12 gem shards are achieved and N.Trance is defeated, the last section of the map (a wooden bridge set in outer space) is accessible. This portion acts as N.Tropy's hideout, and instead of the portals, the last 3 levels are accessed through the now recreated gems (though the way the "warping" animation is seen suggests the stages are in fact the gems themselves). Each of these really hard levels has the relative colored gem to be found, as well as the normal gem and the relic. After each colored gem is achieved, the portal to N. Tropy, disguised as a gear, is accessible. The fight against N.Tropy is a kinda faithful recreation of the battle fought in Warped, but made in a significantly longer and harder way. N.Tropy fights Crash in an arena structured just like its Warped counterpart, only set in Arabia. Tropy has a total of three hit points, but once defeated, he recovers and causes the battle to start over in an Egyptian Tomb arena with smaller platforms, now attacking at a faster rate. As soon as he loses all of his health again, he restarts the battle one last time by setting it in the Volcano environment. This time the player can defeat him once for all, but if he dies for any reason, sadly, the battle has to restart for real, as a whole. Music As it was in the case of the game's predecessor (and as partially said above), this game's soundtrack references most of Naughty Dog's work on the series. First of all, "Island Intro" as well as the Atlasphere stages use the BGM of the jungle levels seen in Crash 2 as their own, only re-arranged in a way even different than the one heard in The Huge Adventure. The Arabian Stages and Egyptian Tomb stages, being taken from Warped, have also BGMs similar to their original counterparts but adapted to the GBA and therefore been shortened and looped. The Volcano environment hails from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, but it makes use of the BGM of Warped's Prehistoric levels, while the water levels use a BGM somewhat similar to the one heard in Warped's sea stages such as Makin' Waves. Interestingly, Fake Crash's boss fight uses a weird rearrangement of the BGM of Warped's "Rings of Power" (level accessed through the thirtieth button, only found in the secret world and entered by having 25 relics). N.Tropy uses a rearrangement of his own BGM instead. Levels Warp Area 1 Warp Area 2 Warp Area 3 Warp Area 4 Warp Area 5 (Secret Bridge) Bosses Evil Crunch (Crunch being brainwashed)-Shoot at Crunch while avoiding Nitro crates. Crunch has a shield that he'll use until he suddenly hits a Nitro, causing him to lower it for a minute. This gives you the chance to do damage to him. This level is on a carpet. He has a total of three life points. Evil Coco (Coco being brainwashed, listed as "Evil Coco" but not to be confused with the real Evil Coco, an unused character from Crash Twinsanity)-Avoid Coco's attacks and lava while you fight in a volcanic area. This level is on the copter. She has a total of three life points. Fake Crash-This boss battle may be considerably short (lasting only 11 seconds at the very least), depending on the player's skills. In the Egyptian tomb, Crash faces his goofy doppelganger as anyone would imagine the fight: Fake Crash mirrors (literally) every single move made by Crash. Spinning doesn't damage Fake Crash (But Crash himself), but serves as the only way to switch the sides. There are the spear traps typical of this environment, set in a mirrored way but not working as such (that is, alternatively). Keeping these facts in mind is key for any player aiming to the faker's defeat. He has a total of four life points. N. Trance-This fight has two rounds. *First round-Avoid N.Trance as he leaps to one end of the screen, then avoid his claw as he shoots it at the place you're standing. Jump over the claw and either spin or land on his head to make N.Trance bring the claw back to him. Do this four times to get to the second round. This is in an Egyptian styled level. *Second round-N.Trance's head turns into a rocket and he floats around the screen. You need to spin him to keep him from attacking. Fake Crash pours lava on N.Trance once he gets under a cliff, causing him damage (It causes Crash damage if the player flies under the cliff). N.Trance attacks with one out of four types of beams when he's left alone for a while. The glow around him depends on the type he'll use. This part is a copter level. This is a volcanic island themed level. He has a total of 9 life points. N.Tropy-(First, get all blue, green and red gem shards, beat all the extra levels and then you can face N.Tropy) This fight has three rounds. *First round-He'll attack down then up twice. Avoid them. Then after he moves to the other platform, a few gems will appear. Jump on them to the platform N.Tropy is on, then spin or jump on him. Repeat this 2 more times. But after you defeat him once, he'll add two more of his usual attacks. This is an Arabic styled level. *Second round-Exactly the same as the first round, but he'll attack down, up twice, then down again. Hit him, he'll then attack down, up twice, down twice, up twice again, and down. Hit him once more, he'll then attack: down, up twice, down twice, up twice, down twice, up twice, and then down once more. Hit him, then you'll fade to the next round. You must avoid every attack. This is a Egyptian styled level. *Third round-He'll attack down, up twice, then down. Dodge. Jump over gems then attack him. He'll attack down, up, down twice, up, down twice again, then up. Hit him. He'll then attack in this order: down twice, up twice, down, up, down twice, up, down, up, down. Hit him. You must avoid every attack. This is a volcanic island themed level He has a total of 9 life points. Powerups and related glitches Despite there are 5 bosses instead of the prequel's 4 (and, oddly, 21 crystals - neither 20 nor 25), there are still only 4 powerups and the Fruit Bazooka from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped is still absent. However, the Super Charged Body Slam, as well as Double Jump, are available from the very beginning of the game; the first two powerups, gained by defeating the first two bosses (being the brainwashed Crunch and Coco respectively), are the Super Slide (a faster and more powerful slide, executed by pressing R while holding L and while standing still) as well as the Rocket Jump (maybe referencing the "Moon Jump" seen in most platform games through cheat devices - this one being an extra-high-but-not-long jump executed by jumping while standing still and holding L). By defeating N.Tropy the player isn't awarded by any powerup at all. Besides, the "power-up ? panels" appear in both "Island Intro" and "Globe Trottin'", as in-game tutorials while outside of Time Trial mode. Sadly, this wide range of moves available to Crash, united to the low number of buttons of the GBA (compared to those of the PS1, that is), automatically led to the overlapping of controls and to a glitch which, if the player press R right before landing, results in a (often unwelcome) slide. Trivia *Save for the game's multiplayer mode and for a line of Uka Uka's, this is the very first game in the series to not have Cortex as one of the villains. Despite this, he does appear at the game over screen if the player chooses no. *N.Tropy's hit points are nine altogether, and therefore he shares the second place with N.Brio in Crash Bandicoot as the one with most of them is still N.Gin in his Warped incarnation. Despite this, N.Brio is still the one with most hit points shown on screen at once. *Crunch says, after being defeated and returned to normal, he was "brainwashed again": maybe it's an allusion on how he wasn't fighting against the good guys on purpose during the events of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. *During the game's ending, Uka Uka stares from cold space and swears that he will not rely on underlings next time, implying that he'll work alone in the next game. However, as N-Tranced had no sequel, this is long forgotten. *Despite being an established character, Fake Crash is given a new origins story and is treated like a brand new character. *This is the last game to have Coco in her overalls look before she goes to her midriff shirt. *This is the first game where Crash fights Coco. *The Vicarious Visons logo can be seen on walls in the Egyptian levels. Images Crash logo.jpg|Promo art Crash bandicoot 2 n tranced 023.jpg|Logo Crash bandicoot 2 n tranced 021.jpg|N.Trance|link=N.Trance Category:Games Category:Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced